Long time comming
by Right.over.here
Summary: What if a young 6y warrior came 2 town? How would grown up men reject 2 this new woman? as they 'don't' know her right? Or? Anyone who want it? It's u'rs 2 take it in that case, I'm giving it up... Sorry u guys!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if a young sexy warrior came to town? How would grown up men reject to this new woman? as she was the women of their dreams. Nearly 15 years away from their countries boarder, yep it's a long time no seen.

Parring, LancelotOC

* * *

They sang, they laughed. The bar was as any other night. But for some people it was special, their last of their so called contract towards this life they lived for 15 years. Bors was out of the counting the amount of beer he had already. Tristan standing watching as he always did. Lancelot had a game of dice against some of the other romans that was there. Galahad and Gawain throw knifes against each other just proving they were way to drunk to fight. Just then Tristan stepped forward and thru one that hit the middle way to easy, forcing Gawain to look at his friend.

" Tristan? " His eye's drunk from the amount of beer he had trying to lock the target (as in Tristan). " How do you do that? " Tristan just cut a new slice of his apple.

" I aim for the middle " Galahad just shrugged his shoulders, he knew by now - he would never understand the older man. Just as he was on his way to take the three knives down a fourth came from behind, hit Tristan's knife in it's middle.

" Tristan? What the ? " He was suspecting a smile from the scout, but instead he saw silence. The room had went quite, if it wasn't for the load snoring from some drunk people and the laughing outside. The centre of everyone's attention was a covered figure next to Tristan. As a small hand, surely belonging to a woman, pulled back her hood a long tail of blonde hair was shown. And with that a beautiful face with every detail in it's right place, with exception for her nose that had to been broken at least a few times. But nothing else seemed to be wrong with any of her body parts. Galahad hadn't been the only one who had watched her like that. After a minute of silence and nothing said from the mystery women the music came alive again and load voices started to talk again. But the women surely had ever knight thinking about her. She was some what exotic, he couldn't say he seen any women before. She wasn't from Rome by the way she was dressed, her clothing was just a little bit to much skin. A short dress in some kind of blue and silver tails holing it up. Simple just as it was, if it wasn't for all the weapons she had attach to her body. And she wasn't a woad, her face told them that. She was to slim to be a saxon, he didn't have any idea of who she could be or where she was from. But she was beautiful, dangerously beautiful.

Lancelot watched the young women take her cape of. 'Dame, she had curves. She was defiantly a women' His eyes watched ever detail of her body. No women he ever taken to his bead had looked like she did. And she hadn't said a word yet. 'Maybe it was the beer! Maybe she wasn't real! Could a women look like that? And be real?' Lancelot turned away from his game and walked over to her, to be interrupted by Arthur walking his way.

" Arthur! " Bors and Gawain's voices greeted their captain. Making the women actually fallow the knights from a distance with hawk eyes. He could feel it.

" Knight! Brothers in arms " 'Oh shit!' was the only thought crossing his mind. 'This could not be true, not to night' He didn't even listen to this, he didn't want to hear this. He made a turn to hit a wooden stock next to him. But someone stopped his hand just an inch from the Bang. As he looked it wasn't Tristan or Dagonet, but the women who shock her head.

" It's not fair to the wood, doing that " She meant the hand she had stopped. He just looked at her, no way a women could look so easy at him when he had put almost all his force in to that punch. Even Tristan would have done a grin at least. But not her, her face was plain just a smile on her lips as she turned her beautiful eyes to Arthur.

" Arthur? " Her sweet voice asked and all of a sudden her face was truly happy. " It's really you, right? " Arthur's face was surprised, was a small word to describe his friends face right at that point.

" Freya? "His words stumble out of his mouth as he hugged the fantasy women in front of them. " How? How? You… here? How? " He looked up at her. " No, you can't be real? Can you? " The women was almost crying at the moment. He couldn't see if it was happiness or if she really was sad.

" It's me Arthur. It's me! " She cried as they hugged again. " Oh, my good! " He heard her whispered into Arthur's neck. " I missed you people so much! " As they stopped hugging each other and Arthur just looked at her. A new voice started to scream.

" Freya? FREYA!?! " Vanora came running, nearly throwing the baby to Bors. " Oh, prised the lord. It's you! It's Freya! " The two women hugged not giving anyone any space to ask a question, and Arthur looked so surprised that Lancelot wondered for a second if he was on his way to throw up. " How dare you leave me like that? How do you dare leave us like that? Ha? You scared me to death girl! " The women they knew cried hitting the blonde forcefully on the shoulder.

" Vanora, sweetie! " She pulled her in to another hug. " I would never leave you if I didn't have to. And you look pretty alive to me " She smiled as she locked her eyes into Lancelot's they were like oceans. He was lost.

TBC : P


	2. Chapter 2

"You have to tell me every little thing you did." Vanora said exited as one of her own children.

" Well, I can see you don't have to tell me what you have done when I've bee gone." Freya laughed as she watched Bors carrying the child over to the other men. Making Vanora flush a little. "Hey, it's quite all right V. I still love you"

Arthur was still taken. He had no idea she was still alive. Her letters had stopped coming years ago. Last time he heard of her she was on her way up to the north. He didn't remember it, and a year with out any letter, be burn them all in the belief she was gone forever with them. No way he expected her to turn up again after 13 years of absents. Not in a million years he thought he would see Freya again. The beautiful blonde whirl wind, enthusiastic and smart young women. It was Vanora who had introduced her to him almost 20 years ago. They couldn't have been more then five or six years of age. And from his angle she had change a lot. She had scars from battles, and her face was not the same warm one that he remembered from the young girl of his childhood who always brought trouble. No she was not that girl, she was a women.

Who also had taken away his heart when she left.

"Arthur?" Tristan put a hand on his shoulder. Taking him back to reality. " You had something to say?" Came a suspicious voice from Gawain. Oh, yes the thing he wanted. Right, yeah, hey I'm just going to kill you before you can be free. Arthur sigh this would not be easy. He looked every knight in their eyes. The father, the solider, the young man, the old one, the watcher, the doctor and his friend. He would kill them all with this. Yes you wanted to tell them something Arthur. Said a voice inside his head.

"Yes my knights. We have a final mission." They had their reactions he counted on. They went crazy in their way, he understood them all. He was the same on the inside. If it hadn't been the bishop he probably had shopped the mans head of who said it. " We have to deliver a Roman family to the forth." He tried to make them listen. Galahad was the one who, understandably, was mostly against it. Bors was more or less devastated, looking over to Vanora who in her position looked shocked at Arthur. He felt her eyes shooting fire his direction. But one single voice made everyone go quiet, Freya.

"Arthur, your not going anywhere without me this time." Looking in her eyes, all he could see was a cold sea. What had happened to this young women. Where were Freya, it was her body, but not her in the soul.

"Freya, you're not fallowing." He stated, not even looking at her. "You have no idea how cold this country turned out to be" This statement he should not had said with her present. With two big steps she was in front of him not carrying who looked at her, she started to lecture him.

"I don't know how cold this country have become?" She pointed with her finger into his chest for every word she said out loud. "You, Arthur, are the one how have been having closed eyes here. You're the one who have not yet seen the world as it is." She kept on with a high voice. "I can tell you how the world looks like, but you wouldn't believe me. None of you would" She looked around at the knights. " You think you fight for something great, something great? You don't out there people are fighting. They kill their own, sons sisters they don't care. Just as long they still are alive they don't care." she was on fire now. And with a low voice she finished, just so he and perhaps Vanora could hear her. " You have no idea of what I have done these last ten years, neither should you know. So what ever you like it or not, I will come with you when ever your boys are living this place. If it be tonight, tomorrow or the next moth. I will not let history repeat itself" She said and backed away from him. Looking at her one last time, he turned his eyes to look at his men, brothers in arms.

"Who will fallow?"

* * *

Thihi... yep, long time coming, sorry for the whole here but I will update soon I hope anyhow... : p

TBC... --->


End file.
